


Care For Me

by Tempus_Usagi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempus_Usagi/pseuds/Tempus_Usagi
Summary: The day Keith has been captured by the Galra was the day he ran away with the red lion after being mistreated with After telling them about his extended secret to his fellow, well former, team mates... his friends...his family...  all but one misjudged him though.But now after through many days, weeks of regret they must retrieve their red paladin and the red lion until who knows what may happen to this half galra, half human hybrid that is their family and ones crush.This is all before season 2!warning in case: galra!Keith, yaoi (don't like it don't read or comment it),  maybe some grammar error, torture, bits of gore, but there will be some fluff, angst too and plot twists, be on the lookout





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this originally posted on my Wattpad account, Time-_-Bunny. It is still up if you wanna see the rest I've posted, but I've also decided to put it up here! If you like where they story is going be sure to leave a nice comment or a kudos.
> 
> If you dislike it, do not leave a rude comment cause you're wasting minutes just to put a rude comment buddy, just don't read it.

Missions are to be easy like what Shiro informs us. But when ever someone like him, Allura and mostly Lance say something it gets jinxed. That's how I felt hiding my secret. I thought it will be easy to hide my real identity away from them.

My heritage I still barely know anything else about. My true self.

Unfortunately,  it got harder to keep up week after week and day after day. Nightmares of how Shiro wanted to kill me in cold blood, Lance, Pidge and Hunk refusing to look at me or even beat me during training while Allura and Coran stare at me disgusted.  
Everything i woke up I would take out the knife that some handed to me when I was going out of my pillow, pointing it at nothing before drowning in my own tears. I wish I could tell them all but it's hard to do so both in my head and in reality.

The only person who seems to understand me of being a hybrid of human and the race of the enemy we are fighting against is none other than Red. Yes my lion, she tends to be a mother to me most times now that we've bonded longer than a month.  
Seems rather comforting that at least one person or robot cat, was able to accept me just that how will others will think, that was the main thing pinned on my mind.

But it didn't matter anymore when they figured out during a mission on a new planet the Galra were imprisoning more aliens that lived there, Red and I got pretty beaten up in the after math. To be honest everyone did too, but when it was over and just before I could hide now my purple hands that had claws retracting, Coran and Lance, of all people, noticed and the moustache alien dude just had to scream in panic.

Others ran in worry wondering anything failed inside the ship or if someone is terribly injured after the battle. It was none of the above, the answer was my hands, my now glowing yellow eyes, and finally my ears that were almost cat like. My skin was still its normal human pale but I knew what was going on with my body.

I could see the rage and shock in Allura's eyes.  
Shiro looked shocked but his eyes form into a glare, on his lips is a gut wrenching sneer.  
Hunk and Pidge didn't even look at me as if I wasn't the Keith they knew any more.  
And Lance...  
Lance was to shocked to speak but he didn't look annoyed, upset nor frighten. He seems like he's worrying about me or what I'm becoming. It's hard to tell with all these reactions given from the people I care about.

"A-allura, everyone" I plead " I-I can explain it, you'd just-"I was cut off by a punch to the face, coming from none other than the altean princess. I never knew hard she could punch, but it hurt but not as much as my chest. Every beat made me flinch internally and externally.

"You're a race of our mortal enemy all this time, Keith. I should've known but I didn't. You are a traitor and a spy to us all." She spat with cold venom.  
My eyes widen hearing that, standing up but my knees felt jello like, I felt nauseous and weak almost at this point.

"N-no I'm not a spy guys p-please you have to believe me." I begged looking desperate at my what seems to become one my former team mates.

"The galra are not to be trusted remeber Keith?" Shiro, the man who was our leader, the head of voltron and the one who was like a father to me, snapped back causing me to flinch once more. I think half of my heart just broke after hearing that. I frowned and turned my head at the one person that was my crush for a few months before I realized I am one of them.

I never felt so weak so scared, at least not THIS much.  
"You are no longer a paladin of Voltron at all Keith." The princess continue and I just felt anger bubble up inside me. I was done with it all. Done with the looks, the insults that are thrown at me. Even if my nightmare that's now becoming a reality.

I. am. DONE.

Before anyone could say anything else a loud 'slash' is heard from the main room, followed by a lady's shriek. Everyone froze and as do I. My  purple claws are covered in blood the second I look down.

"Princess!!" Coran shouts as he ran to her side.  
My anger turned back into fear, fright, and regret. I glance down to see Allura on the ground, grasping her bleeding right arm with deep gashes that came from me. Me... I guess I really am like all of the galrans. None the less I'm speechless.

I-i never ment to hurt her, I just want it to stop. My gaze turns to the four paladins, their faces made of shock  and one of who -Shiro- was straight up angry, his metal arm glowing a vibrant purple which looks like my warning to stay away from now on.  
"I-I'm sorry I...." The tears ran down my cheek like a waterfall. My head turns at Lance who had tears welled up in his eyes.

"Keith? Why did you.." His voice sounded broken almost. I fucked up now. Like always...

Now that I mention that I forgot I was crying, tears streaming down my cheeks and hitting the ground. Before they knew I ran to where my lion was not caring of the shouts of my crush who wants me to stop running and the many foot steps coming my way.

I have to get away.

"R-red open up!" I choked on a sob once I was in front of the giant red robotic lion. Looking back at my hands to see the blood staining my hand, her mouth opened and I ran inside.  
Foot steps were getting closer due to my sensitive hearing of my ears.  
When Red spotted the others that were coming near she lunged and emitted low growl causing them to back up.

Allura wasn't there however, maybe she was sent to a healing pod after what I did.

I began wiping my dumb tears with my non-bloodied hand, letting Red take control as she flew off quickly launching into space away from the castle ship. It's funny how im part galra and human while over there it's part castle and part ship but that really didn't matter  too much.

I hugged my knees close to my chest, quietly hiccuping from what I just did back there; I looked like a weak child if anyone else saw me. I wish I wasn't a half galra.

But that was only a futile wish in my mind. Ignored everything now, ignored the purring coming from Red, ignored my broken heart along with the pain of it. Most of all the giant purple black ship that had been right behind me, a light purple processing until a strong powerful force pulled me and Red towards them. But that I dearly regret ignoring.

My eyes widen from the beam hitting Red and I, it all happened so fast!

"No. No no no please..." Repeatedly begging on all things that could help me from this treacherous fate-which no one or nothing came- the controls wouldn't work and Red couldn't move, even with all her might.

That's when my world went black before I muttered a few things from my lips.

"I want someone to just... care for me." But that'll never happen..


	2. Ch 1: Til there's nothing left inside my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own VLD nor the song, The Drumming Song by Florence + The Machine. Hope you enjoy!

 

" **Louder than Sirens, louder than** **bells** **,**  
**Sweeter than Heaven and** **hotter** **than Hell"** \- **Florence** **and The Machine** **,Drumming Song**

  
It's been a movement (a week) since Keith ran off with the Red lion. So far these passed days no one was taking it well, especially for Lance, which was sort of rare in some occasions. Pidge and Hunk had gotten worried of their former red paladin but lingered a thought on how could they, if for all they know that Keith could be a spy for the galran empire.

Later on after dinner, which is Coran's infamous weird green space too that they really don't want to figure out what's in it if they want to eat again, the four paladins were called to the bridge. Once they got there Allura and Coran, were starting at the screen to look for the Red Lion.

Yet Lance had a very good reason to open his mouth this time.

"What about Keith? Have you ever had time to track him?" He asked, the tone of speech laced with noticeable yet slight traces of venom. Only Hunk and Pidge glanced at him saddness taped on their faces; they knew how much it hurt Lance to see someone he loves dearly go missing all because of a mistake.

Allura's face darken "Why does it matter to look for that traitor-" she was so on cut off the second time this past week.

"Did you see the look on his face Allura?! Did that look like the eyes of a damn traitor?" Lance protested, he wanted to scream his lungs and vocal cords out oh so badly but the blue paladin must remain somewhat calm for two of his best friends, Blue, and Keith.

"He might've pulled some kind of act on not just you Lance, but to all of us." Shiro said he was calm yet strict.

"U-Um guys," Hunk interrupted them.

"What?" The argumentative three questioned in unison. Turning their attention to the yellow paladin who points at the large screen.

With everyone else turning to the screen, including the space mice, they are meet with a video that has been sent by the Galra Empire. Before they played it the first picture that was shown was a male most likely looking around eighteen or nineteen.

He had long, straight, seemingly flowing white hair, almost made Pidge and Hunk suggest that this as a female or maybe Haggar but nope. His eyes were the same galra eye color which is a glowing, eerie yellow color however only the sclera was the color of that, iris was a dark-ish blue and the pupils were a normal black.  
His skin was a lavender purple except he has no fur like few galra but unlike most of them, ears were pointed like Coran's and Allura's. He had an armor similar to the Galra commanders, only the colors were of blue, very dark purple and hints of orange-red.

And finally he had a smirk on his face which showed one of his fangs that, to Lance's point of view, were similar to vampires.

This shocked the altean princess more than her royal advisor. She knew exactly whom this galra hybrid is. None other than the son of Zarkon, Prince Lotor. He was known to be a hybrid of Altean and Galran, that was the shocking truth. No one knows the mother of him either.

"Allura.... who is that?" Lance asked, even though he's still upset but now seemed obviously worried.

"Prince Lotor. The son of Zarkon." Allura utters.

He knew that the Galra must've done something to Keith, hoping that isn't what the video was shown up for. Little did all of them know, Lady Luck was not on their side. Not this time.

"I'll play the recording of this video hold on." Pidge informed sitting on one of the seats of the controllers of the ship/castle.  
As she played the video, others went back to look at the screen well except for Lance because he focused on the screen, a tightening feel on his chest, his stomach churning, and his mind hoping and praying this was just some gloat of their imprudent empire.

 _**"** _ _**Greetings** _ _**fellow paladins of Voltron,** _ _**princess** _ _**Allura." Lotor said, he sounded slightly british (?), and the** _ _**tone** _ _**of his voice was** _ _**smug and seemed as** _ _**if** _ _**he already won.** _

_**"Due** _ _**to** _ _**this recording if have a few answers for one of the questions lingering on those...pitiful brains** _ **_so I shall start with the basic_ ** _**'what** _ _**happened to the Red Lion?'** _

Allura gritted her teeth together, balling her hands into a fist. She knew Keith was like every galra she encountered; manipulative, merciless, and down right selfish. How gullible she is really.

Lance bites his bottom lip slightly, the feelings never left as his anxiety welled up more from the bottom of his stomach to his heart near to his brain. Like he told himself he has to keep himself together, he repeated it to himself over and over.

 **_"The Red Lion has been with us so far,_ ** **_however_ ** **_that includes someone special I assume. Hm maybe not special to you no longer due to seeing half of his form_ ** _**."** _ _**He continues.** _

_'No_ _. No no no no!'_ Shouted repetitively in the mind of not just the blue paladin but the yellow and green paladin's as well, their guilt eating them alive.

 ** _"Another question you may ask_** , **_is_** ** _the red paladin a traitor?" He said and a chuckle_** _**escapes his lip "Well**_ _ **why**_ _ **not take a**_ _ **look**_ _ **yourself to**_ _ **see**_ _ **if**_ _ **he's**_ _ **a traitor, will**_ _ **you**_ _ **?" He then steps**_ _ **aside**_ _ **for**_ _ **a**_ _ **good**_ _ **few minutes to show a sorrowful sight.**_

Lance swore to everything that this wasn't true from the sight placed in front of them all. The world and his body just froze as if time stopped working for him, blood in the veins ran cold like a ice stream in the winter.

 _ **I**_ _ **n front of them was a certain boy with black messy hair, a mullet that**_ _ **Lance**_ _ **knows**_ ** _anywhere._** _ **The sclera was a glowing yellow, the iris was a grey violet, pupils black. His skin was a normal cream-color even though it was getting pale, his arms were a lavender purple**_ _ **still**_ _ **, clothes were just like every**_ _ **prisoner's**_ _ **, a**_ _ **nd his ears were cat-like purple.**_  
_**None other than, former**_ **_red_** _ **paladin, Keith.**_

 ** _Gashes, cuts, few bruises_** ** _littered_** ** _on his arms, face, and_** ** _few_** ** _on_** _ **Keith's**_ ** _back. Shallow and deep_** _ **lacerations shown on his back, his clothes already in tatters, and deeper ones on his left leg,**_ _ **which**_ _ **is bleeding almost profusely.**_ ** _Chained up with his arms_** ** _above_** **_his head, a muzzle covering his mouth, and nose. The misunderstood male was half unconscious, eyes half closed, yet he was shaking from the coldness of what looks like the cell_** ** _he_** ** _and Lotor are inside._** _ **On**_ _ **his cheeks showed the dried up tears, some fresh**_ _ **from**_ _ **his eyes. Keith had no**_ _ **courage**_ _ **to**_ _ **look up at**_ _ **the**_ _ **camera, ashamed.**_

Hunk already left to exit the dinner he had just ate a while ago, Pidge removed the glasses in order to not stain them with her tears that has welled up. And Lance? Well he just wish it's a dream- no... a nightmare. Wanting to punch, pinch, maybe even stab himself with something sharp to wake up.  
But this was no imaginary scene before him unfortunately, it's reality, the painful kind of reality.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm_** ** _surprise myself that me and my_** _ **generals**_ ** _discovered we're not the only_** ** _hybrids_** ** _. I may even_** ** _make_** _ **him**_ _**enlist with us. We do need**_ _ **another**_ _ **member and I certainly need a**_ _ **new**_ _ **pet since the**_ _ **last**_ _ **one**_ _ **didn't**_ _ **much intrigue me." Walking back to**_ _ **face**_ _ **the camera but**_ _ **a**_ _ **ngles**_ _ **himself**_ _ **to show a**_ _ **glimpse**_ _ **of Keith's suffering**_ (being Keith is suffering! I'm so sorry) _ **the smirk never left Lotor's**_ _ **face**_ _ **,**_ _ **eyes emitting a menacing**_ ** _gl_** _ **ow**_ _ **once**_ _ **more**_ _ **before the video ends.**_

"They have the Red Lion!" Coran exclaims as soon as the message ends.  
"But they also have Keith!" Pidge shrieks, those could clearly her the crack in her voice.

Soon bickering started up by the green, black paladins, the advisor and the princess, oblivious to Lance walking away to head to not his room. No, heading to Keith's room. The dam broke in his eyes, flowing many salty liquids down his cheek, to his chin and dropping to the metal ground. But he didn't have the strength to wipe them, he deserved this, Lance couldn't do anything to stop Keith from running away due to the despair surrounding him.

Now look at what had happened. the one the blue paladin loves has been kidnapped and imprisoned. As soon as Lance walked in he sat on the bed and clenched his teeth together. He felt a few other emotions; anger, guilt, vengeful (on Galra. Little bit of a  
Allura too... maybe?), and determine

 _'I_ _swear_ _Keith....I_ _don't_ _care if_ _I_ _have_ _to look through any fucking galaxy here. I will_ _find_ _you.... And make sure the_ _Galra_ _pay.'_ Lance swore on himself and on the Blue Lion. He stayed there until he felt utterly tired from weeping.

> **"As I move my feet towards your body.**  
>  **I can hear this beat it fills my head up.**  
>  **And gets louder and louder!**  
>  **It fills my head up and gets louder and louder"**  
>  **-Drumming Song by Florence and The machine**


	3. Ch 2: Begging you to come help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo we're finally on Keith's POV of this. Well no woo cause he's in the hands of Lotor. I do not own VLD or the song Stitches by Shawn Mendes.   
> Enjoy~

**"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe I'm shaking.**  
**F** **alling onto my** **knees**  
**And now** **that** **I'm** **without your kisses**  
**I'll** **be needing stitches."**  
**-Shawn Mendes, Stitches**

  
The boy never knew how long has it been since he had been tortured in his cell. Hours/Vargas? Minutes/Daboshes? Seconds/Ticks? And nor did he knew how long he was captive probably a month.

 _'Guess they don't really need me after all ...'_ Thought Keith sitting at the corner of his not quite small nor big cell. Yes his heart is broken into smaller pieces but all he has left was his mind still intact, but that's also breaking slowly which is part of Lotor's plans.

During that video sent to the others which was a couple days ago since they did, he could've sworn he heard that this, this sick minded Prince was going to get Keith to join him and the generals. Like hell Keith's gonna allow this! He'd rather be sent to an dangerous planet than spend the rest of his life with the enemy.

He heard a clear 'swoosh' sound, looking up to see his cell door open which revealed a silhouette of a tall male, glowing yellow eyes visible in the darkness of the room even when you're near a corner to hide.

"Nowhere to hide my dear pet." Said the silhouette in front of him as he walked closer revealing it was none other than Prince Lotor. Keith growls at the man before him, not wanting him anywhere closer but it's no use he can't find a way to go around this bastard and his companions.

"Oh how adorable, growling as if you can take me down, but how can you without a weapon?" With that said was the right moment where Keith's eyes widen, realization hitting him like a rock.

His dagger/knife, what happened to it?

As if Lotor read his mind, he raised a device in front of the other galra hybrid. It showed an image of the blade he was given from his father since childhood. "Quite a unique craftsman ship this is. The designs is familiar to me indeed." Lotor compliments the holographic blade he showed.

"Though I wonder why is it you don't have it with you as of now." He taunts.

"How did you know about it?! Where did it come from?" With eyes wide Keith would've got up if it weren't for those damn chains attached to his wrists and neck. Lotor smirks at him and lifts Keith's head up to force him to look at him, the firm grip of his hand under the male's chin is impossible to pull away.

 

"How tragic, a hybrid like you not knowing his own ancestors. Not even the stubborn Altean princess can do a thing." He mocked, his face looking over Keith's, his long white hair covered the two.

 

"Shut up! If you know then why not tell me then!? I bet this is all made up just to get into my head." The former paladin raged upon the heir in return a slap struck across Keith's face but the clawed fingers cut his arm. Not to deep but certainly painful, a short scream was let out of his mouth.

 

"Testing my patience former paladin?" Lotor hissed. His sneer went to an evil smirk, his bloodied fingers run down the light wound on his new pet's arm, savoring the moment of Keith flinching in pain; it wasn't deep but they certainly hurt like hell and of Keith is right this is hell for him and so many others trapped here from planets all over.

 

"Let's take those old cuffs and replace them with something new." He changes the topic snapping his fingers.

 

"No t-tell me what for this mean?!" Keith demands, not getting an answer from Lotor. Like all people abandoning him throughout life.

 

Two guards entered the cell, one with a needle containing a purple-blue liquid that he's never recalled seeing before and the other held the galra tech hand cuffs.

 

"Stay back! Don't- don't-" Keith lashes out struggling against the tight, painful grip of the galra Prince for the first guard injects him on the veins of his left arm. The area sways slowl, becoming dark. Keith can't hear anything nor see clearly, thankfully he could feel the rusted cuffs removed from his bruised lace with small cut wrists and attaches new, well made galra tech cuffs **(like the ones Nyma used on Lance to handcuff him on that one episode)** **.**

 

Soon, Lotor wraps one arm around Keith's his shoulders, another under his legs lifting him off the ground. Don't think the way this male held him looks loving, Lotor held his new pet in a possessive manner. He owns Keith now and will prove it if he has to.

 

Took about six daboshes/minutes until they reached a dark purple room that held different sets of what is torture devices. A bone chilling sensation went up Keith's spine, sensing that this wasn't gonna go well for him. But it won't get him to confess any time sooner or later.

 

The Prince sets Keith down the cold, metal floor in order for him and the fellow two guards that followed behind to open up a tall, small spaced cylinder contraption, enough to fit one person. The same rough, possessive way as before.

 

_'W-_ _what's_ _going on? I_ _can't_ _move or_ _anything_ _. Someone help.'_ Useless to move away from Lotor, his body went half limp. 

 

Before the guards took the chanxe to place the prisoner inside, they were ordered to attach an oxygen mask to his mouth, not to drown him, Lotor's orders of course.   
Finished with placing the mask on, the hoisted him up by the arms while the latch was open by the Prince.

 

"I hope you have a wonderful journey and think this decision through." He whispered close in Keith's ear before dismissively waving his left hand to the guard, taking his leave. 

The guards smirked at each other, one taking out a blade making a gash down Keith's side only to make him pathetically squirm."Be lucky your pitied by that prince half-breed." One of the soldiers chuckled.

It was hard to hear but Keith was able to catch the words 'lucky' and 'pitied'. Thus, made him feel evermore useless than before. He felt the condition sensation from the purple liquid he is submerged in and the sound of the latch slammed closed above him.

_'No!_ _Don't_ _leave_ _me in here, please!'_ Mentally shouting at no one in the vast area that is one of his deepest fears: Isolation.... Keith attems to grasp his head and immediately regrets it. He pulls them away from his sensitive cat-like ears he tugs on, letting out a quiet whimper.

 

_'_ _Shiro?! P-Pidge?! ANYONE?!'_ Keith's throat went dry as he continues to call out to anyone _'L-Lance....'_ he choked on a sob, falling to his knees his arms around his side that shoot up pain in seconds but saw no blood. He raised his head up a gasp let out of his lips as the set changed.

  
_'Th_ e _n you've chosen to be alone...'_ one of his memories during the trails to find himself was where the hologram of Shiro leaving him.

 _'No_ _! I-_ _I_ _didn't_ _choose this....'_ he said, futile because it's just a memory. Correction, a pain memory.

' _The Galra are not to be trusted at all.'_ The next voice came from Allura during the time he left them all and how he ended up here.

 _'Why_ _can't_ _she_ _, they, just listen?!'_ Keith asked himself and just listen and watch all the hurtful memories, his reoccurring nightmares when he called the Castle of Lions his home and hearing those false, taunting and  voices that sounds just like Lance - telling him how stubborn, lonely, and useless he is.   
Those were enough for him to quiver, to cry.... a big piece for him to break but not fully.

 _'Someone just_ _save_ _me.... Get me out of this_ _hell_ _hole._ _I'm_ _sorry_ _I've_ _been a_ _disappointment_ _... just...'_ He couldn't search for his voice anymore, he could be stuck in there for a day or two, just to go down in misery. He doesn't know how long, but he eventually gave in to the insults. They were true right?

**"Needle in the thread got to get you out of my head**  
**Needle in the thread gonna wind up dead."**  
**\- Stitches by Shawn Mendes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we know how he's doing. Not in good hands huh. Well this story goes on a pattern, the odd numbers are told in the VLD crew's POV and even numbers talk about Keith's.


	4. Ch3: I'll see you when I fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated in like a month or two! Anyways, Lance Angst! I do not own Voltron legendary defender or Little Talks!

**You're gone, gone,gone away I watched you disappear.**

**All that's left is a ghost you.**  
 **Now we're torn, torn torn apart**  
 **There's nothing we can do**  
 **Just let me go, we'll meet again soon.- Little Talks by Monster and Men**  
  
"What do you mean we should find him?!" Allura hissed, clearly upset at the yellow, blue and green paladins.  
  
"If we find the Red lion, it will result in where she'll fly away again." Pidge informed, her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"And he's a part of family, maybe not to you, but for us as well." Hunk said fidgeting his hand, still nervous about arguing with the altean princess, while Pidge and Lance are determined.  
  
Allura was sort of out numbered, Coran wasn't in nobodies side technically, yet he was worried for the young red paladin and the princess. Shiro agreed to Allura however, began having nightmares and a few second thoughts.   
  
"I will not be tolerated by such disobedience." Allura said her glared darkening.  
  
"Princess maybe we should if we find fellow other prisoners trapped within the ship." Coran reasoned placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Coran has a point on that as well, Allura." Hunk said.  
  


 _'Tch he does but that does not mean I will trust Keith nor will I help'_  She thought, trying to deny a part of her having guilt in her heart. If she thinks her anger could push it down.boy is she wrong.

  
"No one is to leave this castle and that is final." She announced her tone bitter and laced with guilt once the anger of the three paladins turn into shock.   
  
"But Princess..." Coran wasn't able to finish what he wants to say, hurt by the orders given. Her father would not want his own daughter to turn away from species taken away from their homes, especially if they're at least fully or half of a species they've been against for ten thousand years.  
  
She turns away and walks down the long hallway. A pang in her heart hurts her gratefully with a few tears streaming down her face. This wasn't the first time she felt guilt this bad, the last time she did was when she almost lost Coran in the time loop they've been trapped in when the paladins and their lions went missing.  
  
Couple of ticks later Allura didn't realize until now that she made it inside her room without bursting into tears.   
  


"Pull it together Allura... We can find a way to get the Red Lion back" she assured herself. _'And Keith too...'_ her conscience spat. This made Allura ball out her hands into a fist, clenching her teeth together.

  
"Shut up... You can not tell me what to do and not to do." Saying this to herself she sighed and sat on the edge of her bed."Of course she can she's me... why...why why just why?!" Allura snaps her eyes open to look at a mirror she faced, revealing her tear stained cheeks, her red, puffy eyes and her hair was a bit of a mess.  
  
Regret, thats what lingers on her  growing rapidly like some sort of disease.  
  
"I am so sorry father for what I've done. I'm not ready to be a true leader and I'm so sorry Keith." If anyone would pass her door they would be able to hear the cries and whispers of doubt from the royal alien female.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
He dragged his feet on the floor, tired from the crying and the stress of locating the ship Keith is. No lucky however, Pidge informed. Now Hunk ordered him to go and rest, like a parent telling their child to do chores when they don't want to (We all know there's most of us like that ).  
  
Once the blue eyed boy enters his room he took off his sneakers and his green jacket. Soon Lance drifted off to sleep not before a few tears left his eyes.  
  
*nightmares starts*  
  
 _His eyes slowly opened to be blinded by a bright light causing him to cover them with his hands. Lance sat up to notice that he was on his bed, nor was he in his room anymore._  
  
 _"H-huh?" His mouth was unseemingly dry at first after he clears his throat._  
  
 _He was at the main room where the others would meet up to talk about things like plans to stop the Galra or to just talk about times they had on earth before ending up here. But the room was empty minus Lance himself not to mention it was eerily quiet._  
  
 _"Pidge? H-Hunk?" He called out given no reply back "Anyo-" Lance immediately closed his mouth shut hearing the sounds of crying that is coming from down the hallway._  
  
 _'Is that. Pidge?' The blue paladin thought as he got up stumbling from the sudden numbness of his legs._  
  
 _"Pidge? Is that you? Wh-where are the others?" He said out loud making his way closer to the crying only tones other voices._  
  
 _"Guys..." He said worry and anxiousness forming inside. Once he gor closer at where the sound is located he felt his world shatter in front of him._  
  
 _Pidge, Shiro, everyone was gathering around a boy... A very familiar boy that he knew very well._  
  
 _Cream pale skin was now as white as paper, his eyelids covers those grey-purple eyes no one will EVER see again, his black hair was a mess and stops down his shoulders now. His body littered with gashes mainly on his legs and back while bruising on his neck and wrists. His clothes were similar of the prisoners at the Galran Empire. What became worse for Lance was the fact that him- this boy- is the one he loves and he lost him._  
  
 _Keith..._  
  
 _"No, God no... K-Keith, this- this-" he was too lost for words, his throat tightening as he almost chocked on a sob, ready to fall on his knees._  
  
 _"W-we found him when you didn't do shit!! How could you  say you want to help when you did nothing?!" Pidge screeches, her glasses off from her unending tears in her eyes._  
  
 _Hunk didn't say anything, but he had a look of disappointment down at his best friend._  
  
 _"W-What? I-I didn't know you were looking for him why didn't you- Keith please don't be dead I-I'm sorry I wish that I was there..." His voice cracked as he clutched the oh so freezing hand of Keith's with his._  
  
 _"You decided to do what you choose to do and not assists Lance." Allura said her voice sharp as a needle and cold as ice. So much guilt and shock welled up in Lance, unbearable to stand it._  
  
 _But now tho confused lance "Y-You should woke me up or something why didn't anyone told me they found Keith?!" He shouts, the broken tone still lingers with the make of his broken heart._  
  
 _No one answered his question which really enraged the Hispanic teen. Shiro walked up to him. "Lance, I think it'd be best if we turn you in." He suggested._  
  
 _The blue eyes widen in fear "Why? I didn't do anything. Someone tell me why?!" He shouts and once again g was given no answer when Coran and Shiro walked close to him, the rest staring down at Lance._  
  
 _The blue paladin swore he saw everyone's eye colors replaced with eerie, glowing yellow ones. Lance's eyes widen and he shouts for help before everything went into darkness_  
  
*back to reality*  
  
Lance woke from the sound of his own shouting and sat up, taking in a greedy amount of air for himself feeling impossible for him to breathe. New forming tears form going over the dried up ones that were on his cheeks, down to his chin.  
  
"It-It's a nightmare. Just a-a nightm-mare. A fucked up one..." Lance stutters to himself pulling his knees close to his chest.   
  
Once he pulled himself together a little more, Lance gripped his hair doing his best not to scream. This was pointless if Lance and the others constantlystay here like sitting ducks, they'll lose Keith, he'll lose Keith.  
  
"Keith if your there somewhere stay strong, please." He whispered flopping down on his bed, staring at the ceiling until some announcement comes up, he passes out from his rage and tears or until he though of a plan.  
  
This will be a long night for Lance.  
  
 **Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around.**  
 **I'll see you when I fall asleep (Hey!)- Little Talks by Monster and Men**


	5. Ch 4: Are You In Pain Like Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated like at all for awhile! Well get ready for some more Keith Angst! This one is kinda short so I apologize for that ^^;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own VLD nor the song Gasoline by Hasley 
> 
> Enjoy~

**_You can't wake up, this is not a dream_**  
 ** _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being_**  
 ** _With your face all made up, living on a screen_**  
 ** _Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline- Gasoline by Hasley_**  
  
A headache was the first feeling Keith felt after all these vargas/hours. Heavy eyelids open like someone pulling off the sheet by the time morning came around. Under him felt cold and hard, he was back in his cell alone. Keith truly abhors isolation only now he is grateful for it since Lotor nor his generals were around.  
  
Pain in his muscles fades away slowly, the headache hadn't. All the strength within him was only enough to pull his knees close to his chest, curled up in order to get some warmth.   
  
Each heart beat made Keith felt like he was breaking each time, he doesn't stop his tears springing to life in his eyes. Memories of his time with the others resurfaced, but no more is it those terrible memories of abandonment or his nightmare of being killed.  
  
They were now happy memories, of what he and the paladins went through, together. Just like a family he wishes to have ever since the absence of the parents he never knew about. They could be dead for all Keith knows, never understanding how they are, their heritage. If only he could be hugged or feel comfort for one last time but doubt hovers Keith like a cloud.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry ev-everyone..." hiccups were cutting off the words Keith was trying to let out. "I don't think saving m-me is worth it... P-Pidge, you're the smartest person I've ever kn-known though out my life. D-don't stop looking f-for your brother or your dad keep going shorty..."  
  
A faint **'crack'** was heard inside of the boy's mind.  
  
"Hunk..." Small laugh followed by a cough when Keith continued after clearing his voice "You have a kind heart don't let anyone else like me ruin your hospitality or your cooking talents. You deserve better and I hope you have a good future as well as the rest."  
  
"Shi-ro, well you already know what to do. You've had the right things to say all the time just don't go missing all the time and worry is... especially Allura." The crack that held his mind together grew, slowly.  
  
"Allura and Coran...well I don't know if I have alot to say but," Wipes his eyes that have been running tears for who knows how long, Keith continues "Keep everyone safe p-please. I know i-its hard to accept other galras like me b-but try t-to help those who really need it."   
  
Sharp pain emitted from his chest causing him to whimper quietly "And Lance.... oh god I'm sorry for e-everything I said...I don't even d-deserve to talk to you o-or the others," He stopped himself  coughing more. Looks like he was getting sick due to the low temperature of his cell. "I'm a horrible per-person and I never really forgotten about you when we saw each other a-again when we got Shiro. I l-like you, no I love you but I guess you'll deny it since aheheh. Every planet we've all ever gone you seem to flirt with the girls. You could most likely get any girl you want and b-besides, who would ever love their rival?" A cry escapes Keith's mouth once he finished, curling up tighter.   
Finishing his words that'll never be told to the others, Keith cried himself to sleep.   
  
Outside of his cell in the corner of the wall placed on the ceiling, is a camera aimed at the broken boy's cell. Located somewhere is a control room, where the Prince of the Empire watched his new pet break live. A malicious smirk was all that needed to be said that everything had been going smoothly for him.  
  


 _'Soon, Keith. You'll no longer need to think about them.'_ He thought as he gets up from the seat, stretching a little and heads out of the room to train with his fellow generals.

 

_'Foolish beings of Voltron will soon have their tables turn.'_

  
_**I think there's a flaw in my code**_  
 _ **These voices won't leave me alone**_  
 _ **Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold- Gasoline by Hasely**_


End file.
